supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Bolton
Troy Bolton is Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez's partner in the Kart Mode and the All-Star Mode. He is voiced by Zac Elfon. He is the captain of the East High School Basketball Team and the Super Smash Basketball Team. He appeared as a High School Musical character but he gets solos with Gabriella Montez. Only Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez can share their kart called Solo Kart. In Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) because instead of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Abigail Santos sings as a solo is Get'cha Head in the Game, Bet on It, Walk Away, Scream, When There Was Me and You, Can I Have This Dance? and Humuhumunukupaua'a. 017e1-1_etn.jpg 41593_36680974083_7467_n.jpg bm_high-school-musical_DMM2528_lifesizemural_1.jpg hsm2012.jpg HSM-Troy-Face-FP2044.jpg lgmp0953+going-to-the-prom-troy-bolton-in-hsm3-mini-poster.jpg lgmpp50180+troy-bolton-portrait-high-school-musical-mini-poster.jpg Troy_3.jpg troy_bolton.jpg Troy-Bolton2.jpg Troy-Bolton-Basketball.jpg|Troy as he plays basketball with Telsi Tancosova troy-bolton-the-highschoolmusical-guys-6703748-299-400.jpg Troy-troy-bolton-2142394-226-400.jpg Troy-troy-bolton-6179300-356-452.jpg troy-troy-bolton-7197808-500-360.jpg|Troy's alternate costume changes in the series Zac-Efron.jpg He appears in Wipeout Canada and he helps Telsi Tancosova and Krystal. Text Troy Bolton is the leading man of the High School Musical trilogy and the boyfriend to Gabriella Montez, Allen Ford, Pearl Krabs and Caroline Dalpe. He is portrayed by Zac Efron. He meets Gabriella Montez at a lodge while on vacation, and the two sing together. The two later find themselves attending the same school as Gabriella moved to Albuquerque. Through a series of events, they fall in love, then the two end up singing together once more and become boyfriend and girlfriend. A series of ups and downs throughout the rest of the films, their relationship is full of love and results in Troy choosing to attend Berkeley for college, a mere 32.7 miles from Gabriella's choice of Stanford University or TBA as apposed to that of the 1053 miles of U of A. He is best friends with Chad Danforth. He's also friends with Ryan Evans, which is quite the opposite for Gabriella and Sharpay Evans' situation. Depicted as one of East High's most popular students, Troy Bolton is also the captain of the East High school's varsity basketball team, a position he earned in his junior year after joining the team as a sophomore. The majority of the student body, especially Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, expects Troy to lead East High to victory. Troy is the only child of Jack and Lucille Bolton; Jack is also the coach of the East High basketball team and puts additional pressure on Troy to excel. Troy is also involved with the school's golf team. In the first film, Troy meets Gabriella Montez at a ski lodge karaoke party on New Year's Eve. When the school year resumes, Troy finds that Gabriella is a new student at East High. For fear of what his father, friends, and classmates would think, Troy asks Gabriella not to mention his singing performance to anybody else. However, the secret eventually gets out when Troy and Gabriella unintentionally audition for the winter musical after singing in the auditorium. The news throws East High's social order out of balance. Troy finds himself having to choose between Gabriella and the musical callbacks or his team and the championship game. Although his friends initially try to thwart Troy's chances of being cast as the musical's lead, they help him make both the game and the callbacks, which had been scheduled on the same afternoon. Troy and Gabriella earn the lead roles, somewhat angering the drama department's president, Sharpay Evans. He is played by Zac Efron. He says "BOYS ALWAYS SUCK" in East vs. West. Personality and Appearance Troy has a very kind personality and stays sharp to what he wants. He is an optimist, and slightly naïve. In the 1st movie, Troy is very conflicted, torn between his image as 'Troy the Basketball Guy' and 'Troy the Performing Arts Dude'. This is further complicated by his dad and his friends who want him to choose basketball instead of singing. Troy is very close to his dad, who wants him to get into a good college with a basketball scholarship, most likely University of Albuquerque. In the 2nd movie, Troy's pursuit of the scholarship often ends in conflict with his friends or Gabriella. In addition, Troy is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Almost every girl at East High swoon over him. Story High School Musical Troy is the star player on the basketball team at East High. When he auditions for the Twinkle Towne musical with Gabriella Montez and lands a callback, his life and school is turned upside down. However, tragedy strikes when his own team tricks him into saying that Gabriella and the callbacks don't matter to him at all with Gabriella watching the whole thing. He has no idea, however, that she saw the whole thing, so he's confused as to why Gabriella said she didn't want to do the callbacks either and stopped talking to him. After that, he became completely unfocused on winning the championship game, as well as seriously heartbroken. Realizing the mistake they made and how they hurt their friend and captain, Troy's best friend and fellow teammate, Chad Danforth, fellow Wildcats, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross tell the truth. Later on that night, he goes to Gabriella's house, calls her on her cell phone and explains that he only said the things she heard to shut his friends up about singing with her. To prove it, he goes up to her balcony and sings the chorus of the song they sang at the New Year's Eve Party to try to convince her to do the callbacks with him "(Start of Something New (Reprise))". After being reminded that it's a pair's audition, she agrees and takes him back. So, eventually, all in all, Troy manages to gain the trust and support of his friends, especially Chad. In the end, he and Gabriella both snag the roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 By the second movie, Troy and Gabriella are in a couple. When summer time comes, Troy lands jobs for the Wildcats. Though at first things worked out at first, he eventually loses the trust of all the Wildcats including Gabriella. Gabriella upset, angry, sad and disappointed finally breaks up with him, gives him back the necklace he gave her and leaves Lava Springs despite him begging her to stay leaving them both brokenhearted, with Troy being both brokenhearted and speechless by Birdo in High School Musical 4: The Dances of the Dances "(Gotta Go My Own Way)". The rest of the Wildcats continue to stay mad at him. He finally realizes his mistake and makes a promise to make things right "(Bet on It)". The Wildcats finally forgive him though after he apologizes after he refuses to sing with Sharpay in the talent show, though he does eventually agree to sing with her. He is later seen on stage singing "Everyday" where to his surprise Gabriella finally appears singing with him. He later reconciles his relationship with Gabriella and both kiss tenderly. In High School Musical 2, Sharpay has her mind set on capturing Troy's affections and coming between him and Gabriella. Troy, Gabriella, and their friends are hired at a local country club, Lava Springs, but are weary of their new-found employment when they learn the club is owned by Sharpay's parents. Sharpay uses her wealth, power, and influence over Troy, tempting him with college opportunities in exchange for him singing with her at the club's Midsummer Night Talent Show. Troy gives into Sharpay's plot, causing Gabriella, Chad, and their friends to see Troy as a whole new person. Although Troy is being offered a college scholarship, he must not compromise his character while on the quest for his future. He tricks to trick Sharpay in You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version). High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the franchise's third film, Troy once again feels uncertain about his future as high school graduation draws near. While Troy is set to attend the University of Albuquerque, he begins to have second thoughts about other schools he and his father talked about. Coach Bolton and Chad are both insistent on Troy attending the university, but he decides to attend University of California, Berkeley in order to pursue both basketball and theater and to be closer to Gabriella, who enrolls at Stanford University. The Wildcats are facing graduation, and Troy and Gabriella must deal with the problem of being separated as they go off to different colleges. In the mean time, he must also focus on the final basketball game for the Wildcats. But to be able to do that, he needs others to help him focus. Throughout his last weeks at East High, he's been unable to decide which college attend. Will it be "University of Albuquerque" or "Julliard School"? He loves basketball and he loves the theater, but is too confused to choose either one. In the end, he decides to attend "Berkeley University" where he can take both and at the same time be closer to Gabriella. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) Troy once again in All Star Brawl tries to steal Allen Ford of Pembroke and Sharpay Evans of Petawawa's secret formula back from Daisy and Birdo. Then he lost my mind. After Gabriella voted on Troy, he lost Karen Plankton on the Sweeper and then when Sharpay talked to Birdo, he will say "Ottawa" or "Oshawa". Rather than Troy, he minded Princess Daisy not to come back from Sharpay Evans. Then when he got Birdo, he won the Sweeper. Songs In the first three films, Troy is portrayed by Zac Efron, with Drew Seeley providing his singing voice in the first film. The reason for this dubbing is still somewhat unclear, although Efron has told Rolling Stone that the songs for the first film were written prior to casting and out of his vocal range. Casting for the role was a multi-audition process, and one candidate for the role was Hunter Parrish. Efron had previously audition for a Disney Channel pilot that was not picked up by the network a few years prior to casting for High School Musical. Although the franchise will continue with a fourth film, Efron and his character will not be returning. Bolton, Troy Category:Males Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:HSM Category:Main Characters